


“My Favorite Part of Seungkwan is..”

by KuroBakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Boys' Love, Licking, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Hansol has a craving and needs his fix. What he craves...is his hyung, Boo Seungkwan. And having the hotel room to themselves...he was going to take full advantage of this.





	“My Favorite Part of Seungkwan is..”

It was the band’s day off. Everyone has plans for their day off to go sightseeing but Hansol had plans of his own...that involve Seungkwan. Then two men stay in their hotel room. Hansol sat on the bed against the headboard while Seungkwan sat on top of Hansol’s lap, making out with each other. Form a while now, Hansol has been _craving_ his hyung. Seungkwan has noticed the side glances, lip biting and extra touches that Hansol has been doing on and off stage during their performances and such.

 

Especially when Seungkwan gets out of the shower or was wet in general. Today, Hansol was going to feed his hunger until he is satisfied. Seungkwan was also excited about this. He loved the way that Hansol touched his body. Even if he was not horny at that moment, Hansol had a way to make him feel that way in an instant. When Seungkwan pulled away, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He tossed it onto the floor of the hotel room.

 

Hansol bit his bottom lip at the sight of his hyung. Seungkwan was a little thicker than the other members and Hansol loved him that way. There was part of Seungkwan in particular that excited him quite a bit. Seungkwan helped Hansol removed his shirt as well and tossed it somewhere onto the floor, too. Hansol was still in his jeans but Seungkwan, in the other hand, was not wearing any pants but a pair of adorable, pink boxers. Hansol started to kiss Seungkwan’s neck. Hansol loved teasing his hyung so much. Even though Seungkwan somewhat disliked being teased..he personally loved it when Hansol did it to him and _only_ Hansol.

 

Seungkwan let out a small man as Hansol sucked in the sensitive part of his neck, leaving a hickey on the spot. Seungkwan gently pushed Hansol away as he blushed.

 

”W-what did I tell you about leaving hickeys?!” Seungkwan asked him, feeling slightly flustered. Hansol chuckled.

 

”Sorry, baby. I just could not help myself.” Hansol replied to him.

 

”..You know how I feel about the other finding out about us having sex,” Seungkwan said to him.

 

”Hyung, I do not think that they would judge us. We are adults after all. What we do is our business, not their’s.” Hansol spoke to him and kissed him on the cheek. Seungkwan knew that Hansol was right. Plus, he did want this after all as much as Hansol does. But...Seungkwan wanted to try something else now. He got off of Hansol and stood near the side of the bed, looking at him.

 

”Remove your pants and underwear for me,” Seungkwan instructed. Hansol did just as Seungkwan ordered him to. Seungkwan felt even more excited. Hansol could not take his eyes off of his hyung’s bulge that was peaking through his boxers. Hansol then sat on the side of the bed, without even Seungkwan telling him. Seungkwan got onto the floor as Hansol moved his legs apart, exposing his hard cock to Seungkwan. If there was one thing that Seungkwan did enjoy and never complained about was oral sex. He loved giving it as much as receiving it.

 

Hansol watched as Seungkwan placed his hand onto Hansol’s shaft and began pumping up and down. Not even once that Hansol took his eyes off of his hyung. The way Seungkwan played with Hansol’s cock made him excited. He let out a small moan as Seungkwan gave the shaft a gentle lick before suddenly shoving two-thirds of it into his mouth. Hansol groaned and bit his bottom lip at the sight. Singing was not the only thing that Seungkwan as talented at. Seungkwan did not hesitate. He began to move his head back and forth along the shaft. Hansol tried to control his body and moans but he just couldn't. He leaned back slightly back on the bed and moved to head back slightly as Seungkwan’s mouth touched a certain spot.

 

”Ah!” Hansol moaned then looked back down at Seungkwan. Seungkwan suddenly swirled his tongue around the tip and slit, causing Hansol to shiver. Seungkwan definitely knew how to work his mouth. Especially to his advantage. He was hoping that Hansol was going to be able to come twice...or at least he was going to make him. Seungkwan started to go a little bit faster, causing Hansol to slightly tense up.

 

”Fuck,” Hansol growled. He felt a knot his stomach. Hansol knew he was about to come and so did Seungkwan. He suddenly placed one of his hands onto the top of Seungkwan’s head and held it as Seungkwan keep on blowing him. Before he could say anything, he suddenly came into Seungkwan’s mouth. Hansol relaxed and panted as Seungkwan pulled away. Seungkwan swallowed his lover’s come before trying to catch his breath. To Seungkwan’s surprise, Hansol was still somewhat hard.

 

”When you said that you were really horny...you weren't kidding.” Seungkwan pipes up as he panted.

 

”With the effect that you have on me, of course,” Hansol replied to him. After a minute, Seungkwan stood up in front of Hansol. Hansol placed both of his hands on Seungkwan’s ass with a smirk on his face. Seungkwan let out a small yelp. Even though they have had sex and has been naked in front of Hansol before, Seungkwan still gets slightly nervous in front of him from time to time. Hansol pulled Seungkwan a little closer to him.

 

”You do not need to feel shy in front of me. It is not like I haven't seen all of you before, which is very beautiful. Every single part of you.” Hansol said to him. Seungkwan smiled at him. Hansol smiled back. Hansol gently slipped off Seungkwan’s pink boxers. Seungkwan’s hard and at this point, very excited cock to pop out of his boxers. When they were fully removed, Seungkwan got back onto the bed and laid on his back. Hansol got in front of him as Seungkwan spread his legs. Seungkwan looked to the side of him, blushing.

 

Hansol moved closer towards his face and kiss him on the cheek.

 

”You are so cute,” Hansol said to him then started giving him a trial of kisses starting from his collarbone and all the way down. Seungkwan’s panting became heavier as he reached further down. He still kept his eyes on Hansol. Hansol also kept his eyes in Seungkwan. He loves seeing how he reacts. When he reached Seungkwan’s cock, he gave it a lick from the bottom of the shaft and all the way to the top. Seungkwan let out a small moan as the feeling began to become intense. Hansol gave the tip of Seungkwan’s cock a quick kiss before shoving it into his mouth and beginning to move his head up and down on it.

 

”Mmm!” Seungkwan moaned as he started to shiver slightly from Hansol’s touch. Hansol did not even go slow, he started a slightly faster pace before becoming even a little more faster than he was just going. Seungkwan held Hansol’s head as Hansol blew him.

 

”Ah! Right there! Yes!” Seungkwan moaned. Even though, Seungkwan was moaning mess at the moment...Hansol knew how to make Seungkwan feel like a puddle of goop...even without having intercourse. Seungkwan finally looked at Hansol. This time, he felt like he was the one about to come. Hansol pulled away. Seungkwan let out an annoyed groan. Hansol went to his suitcase and grabbed a bottle of lube from it.

 

”How did you get a bottle of lube through security?” Seungkwan asked him. Hansol looked at him and smirked.

 

”Long story but it was easy. ..Now, get on all fours for me.” Hansol ordered him. Seungkwan hated dominance at times but in this case, he did just Hansol asked him to. Hansol got back on the bed in front of Seungkwan’s beautifully thick and shaped ass. This was Hansol’s very part of Seungkwan. Some of their Carats thought that he was doing a joke but he actually joking but secretly, he was not at all. He popped the top of the bottle of lube and placed a little bit of it onto one of his fingers. Seungkwan gulped as Hansol prepared his fingers from anal violation to Seungkwan.

 

”Relax, hyung. I will be gentle.” Hansol Said to him. Seungkwan took a deep breath. Hansol gave one of Seungkwan’s asscheeks a quick smack before spreading them apart. Seungkwan let out a pleasurable yelp. Hansol smiled. Suddenly, without a warning, be inserted the finger into Seungkwan’s ass.

 

”Aah!” Seungkwan let out as Hansol began to move it around slightly. Seungkwan was secretly a fan of ass play. He loved the way Hansol’s fingers felt inside of him when he did this. It did not take long for him to insert a second finger and start to go faster. Now, Hansol was scissoring his ass, violating him but also, turning his hyung into a moaning. The way he loves Seungkwan when he does this.

 

”Hansol, fuck!” Seungkwan moaned. But...that is not all Hansol planned to do to his hyung. All of a sudden, Hansol removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth and tongue. Seungkwan felt nervous but at the same time, he felt excited...maybe even a little bit _too_ excited. Hansol started to eat Seungkwan out. Hansol loved this and so does Seungkwan. The room filled with Seungkwan’s moans and sounds of Hansol’s tongue against Seungkwan’s asshole, lapping and licking it like crazy.

 

Seungkwan lovingly rubbed his ass against Hansol’s face as he started to go deeper. This was the first time that Hansol has done this to him but for some reason, this time felt different. Seungkwan’s cock was dripping pre-cum like crazy. He was not sure how much more of this he could take. Hansol was also starting to feel like he going to come again as well.

 

”Hansol! I...I..” Seungkwan started to say as he moaned. Hansol started to even go faster. He _wants_ his hyung to come for him. He did not care if he did not come yet either, all he was wanting to focus on was Seungkwan’s pleasure right now. Before Seungkwan could say another word, Seungkwan released all over the bed underneath him. Hansol removed his head away from Seungkwan’s ass with a satisfying smirk in his face. Seungkwan collapsed on the bed. He noticed that Hansol was still hard.

 

”Come on me.” Seungkwan suddenly spoke up. Hansol blushed. Seungkwan chuckled as he turned over and land on his back in front of him.

 

”Come on me, Hansol. I want you to.” Seungkwan said to him again with a smile in his face. Hansol nodded and placed himself in front of Seungkwan as he began to jerk himself off. Seungkwan loved seeing the facial expressions on Hansol’s face as he was doing this. Suddenly, Hansol released himself all over Seungkwan, coming onto Seungkwan’s chest and part of his face. Hansol collapsed on the side of the bed, both of them catching their breaths now. Seungkwan and Hansol looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

 

”I needed that so much.” Hansol suddenly spoke up.

 

”Me, too. ...I just hope that no one heard us.” Seungkwan said back. Hansol placed one of his hands onto one of Seungkwan’s cheeks and caressed it.

 

”Do not worry about that. If they hear us, oh well. I do not regret what he just did. Not one single part of it.” Hansol told him. Seungkwan smiled at him.

 

”Same here,” Seungkwan spoke back to him. Vernon suddenly moved closer and gave his hyung a kiss in the lips before getting comfortable on the bed again. Seungkwan had his head on Hansol’s chest and snuggled up against him.

 

”I love you,”  Seungkwan said to Hansol. Hansol smiled at him.

 

”I love you, too,” Hansol said back to him. The two of them ended up falling asleep on the bed until a little bit before they needed to get ready and headed out of the hotel room to go eat dinner with the rest of the group.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
